Lola Loud
Lola Loud is a main character in The Loud House. In Hero Sluggers, she becomes one of the members of the Hero Sluggers team in service of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance to fight against both crime and evil, along with Lincoln Loud, the other Loud sisters, and many others from the Royal Woods Elementary School, the Royal Woods Middle School and the Royal Woods High School (including many other The Loud House children and teenagers). Biographical Description *'Full Name': Lola Grey Loud *'Nickname': Bratty Princess *'Callsign': Lima Golf Lima *'Age': 10 *'Hometown': Royal Woods, Michigan, United States *'Gender': Female *'Species': Human *'Martial Arts': Boxing, Wing Chun, Krav Maga, judo, shotokan, taekwondo, kung fu, jiu-jutsu, karate, kickboxing, aikido, bagua, muay Thai, Fujian White Crane, Shaolin kung fu, cardio kickboxing, kettlebell workout, Brazilian jiu-jutsu, sanda, Greco-Roman wrestling, tai chi, mixed martial arts and Kyokushin *'Aura Animals': Dwarf, dragon, elf, fairy, giant, gnome, goblin, griffin, mermaid, troll, unicorn, witch, appaloosa, American Paint Horse, Morgan horse, Shetland pony, Tennessee Walking Horse, Belgian horse, lipizzan, gypsy horse, Hanoverian horse, fjord horse, Missouri Fox Trotter, Paso Fino, Rocky Mountain Horse, Breton horse, American Cream Draft, criollo, Black Forest Horse, knabstrupper, Welsh Cob, Azteca horse, brumby, kiger mustang, Australian Stock Horse, budyonny horse, noriker, Colorado Ranger, Hungarian Sport Horse, Russian Don, Kazakh horse, National Show Horse, Dülmen pony, Belgian Warmblood, North Swedish Horse, Swedish Warmblood, quarab, Estonian horse, Welsh Pony of Cob Type, Poitevin horse, maremmano, losino horse, nonius horse, Mongolian horse, Carthusian, thoroughbred, Arabian horse, mustang, percheron, American Quarter Horse, Clydesdale horse, Friesian horse and Dutch Warmblood *'Superpowers': Invulnerability, empathy, pain infliction, water control, heat vision, self-confidence, flight, machine control, possession, solid passage, gigantism, high jumping, supernatural intelligence, electricity control, electric transmutation, neuropsychology, destruction magic, teleporation, vortex breath, temperature control, ice control, tentacle power, sense reading, aura manipulation, universal irreversability, superhuman strength, cheetah speed, multilingualism, danger warning, sonic scream, steel skin, force field projection, cosmic power, magnetic manipulation, light manipulation and mind control *'Tricks': Jump tumble *'Catchphrase': "It's time for Lola Loud to do a princess makeover!" *'Franchise of Origin': The Loud House (Nickelodeon) Biography At six years old, Lola is the third youngest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lana's twin sister (younger by two minutes), with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. In Hero Sluggers, she is now ten years old. Personality Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen. She carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes school seriously, and makes it a point to get her work done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members. As seen in a few The Loud House episodes (such as "Undie Pressure", "Sound of Silence", and "A Tattler's Tale"), she is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most tense temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side or and to carry her mandates she demands. However, in spite of her strident and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. One example is when she helped all her siblings pass a test they didn't study for, even if she failed her own during "No Place Like Homeschool." In Hero Sluggers, she became less girlier, more tomboyish, less prideful, less image-focused and more calming enough to be a Hero Slugger. Nick Description "Lola Loud is a pageant powerhouse, whose interests include glitter, photo shoots, and her own beautiful, beautiful face. But underneath all the sugar and spice, lurks a troublemaking mastermind. Lola is the ears and eyes of the Loud House... it's best to stay on her good side!" --Nickelodeon, 2016 Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. During development, Lola's dress was more frilly, her sash was white, her tiara was more decorative, and she had a ponytail, and her front teeth. Her swim wear is a swimming dress called a "swim gown," and she uses plastic wrap to protect her outfit when she's swimming, because she doesn't like to be splashed with water. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash, or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. It sometimes has short, poofy sleeves on it, as shown in "Room with a Feud." Her snow attire is a pink tundra coat with matching pants, light pink earmuffs, and purple mittens with matching boots. In Hero Sluggers, she now wears a new Hero Slugger outfit, which consists of a pink-colored normal sports bra with a light pink neckline and a matching elastic waistband, a pink boxing skirt with a light pink elastic waistband, a pocket on its left side, a light pink hemline and leggings underneath, white socks and boxing shoes. She now wears a pink hairband also while she was keeping her earrings as well. Sometimes, she would wear her pearl necklace and her tiara in some battles, but she'll use it as a weapon, but she would sometimes wear frilled socks and/or pantyhoses too, plus she may wear false front teeth in battles, like what she also does in pageants, but like what she does at night, she can wear orthodonic headgear too in missions. She will be wearing a pink mouthguard, a pink-and-light pink wristwatch and a pair of pink-and-light pink fingerless MMA gloves when in combat, and in case of harsh weather conditions, a pink-and-light pink boxing robe. Despite the picture on the top of the page, she's sometimes using boxing gloves in her training, just as wearing of boxing gloves in battle for each Hero Slugger is prohibited due to blistering, swelling, sweating, tight fitting and less denser padding. Tiara Lola's tiara is a black wire tiara that she wears in almost every episode she appears in. The only times she doesn't wear it are either when she sleeps or mostly when she was in military operations or training missions. So far, the tiara had prominence in the episode "A Tattler's Tale," where she hooked a microphone to it, in order to hear her siblings talk about their secrets. In Hero Sluggers, she will use this as a weapon to stop enemies, just like what she does in Lincoln and Clyde's comic, which as also seen in a The Loud House episode, "Pulp Friction." Alternate Versions Lexx Loud In an alternate universe where the sisters are boys, Lola is a boy named Lexx. Similar to Lola, Lexx is dressed like a prince, and drives a toy car similar to Lola's pink one. Unlike Lola, who is missing her front teeth, Lexx is missing his canines. Lexx shares similar personalities with Lola, such as having a rivalry towards his brother Leif (Lana), and threatening to tell on Mom. However, he is hostile toward Lincoln, laughing at him after Luke (Luna) uses him to clean the toilet, when Leon (Lily) bites his thumb when he gets a "boo-boo", and stealing two of his shirts, because his were dirty. He also plays keep-away with the time watch Lincoln needed to get back home. He also calls Lincoln a loser, which is an insult neither Lola, nor any of his other sisters have ever called him. In another alternate universe, Lexx is shown to be caring towards Lincoln, who is a girl named Linka here, similar to Lola. Lexx eventually ceases to exist when it was revealed the entire adventure was just a dream. Queen of Diamonds In the minicomic Deuces Wild! and its animated adaptation, Lola interprets the superheroine called Queen of Diamonds, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her power is using her diamond cape to shine bright light on her target and blind them. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. She appears in Lincoln and Clyde's comic in "Pulp Friction," where she throws her diamond tiara to stop some thugs. Bernadette Bernadette is the rabbit version of Lola Loud. Absences Season 1 *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" *"Funny Business" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"Frog Wild" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"Friend or Faux?" *"Legends" *"Not a Loud" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slackers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teacher's Union" *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow" Trivia *In the pilot, Lola's combed hair tuft is pointing to the left. In the series, it is pointed to the right. However, it does alternate in between shots. *According to a tweet from the show's writers, Lola was born after Lana. It is later confirmed in "Ties That Bind" that she is younger by two minutes. *Lola was named after one of two dachshunds Chris Savino once owned. *Lola wears orthodontic headgear overnight, as seen in "Making the Case." **She sometimes wears orthodonic headgear in Hero Sluggers during missions. *As shown in "Ties That Bind," Lola has already learned how to read, a fact unknown to Lincoln prior. *In "For Bros About to Rock," it is revealed that Luna ruined Lola and Lana's first Blarney the Dinosaur concert by jumping on them and others, in an attempt to crowd surf. *In "Snow Bored," it is revealed that Lola's weight is 40 pounds, about 18 kilograms. *Lola is ambidextrous, as shown in "Attention Deficit." *Lola's ideal superpower is mind control to make everyone do her bidding. *As shown in "Undie Pressure" and "Toads and Tiaras," Lola's pupils dilate whenever she is angry. *It is revealed in "Rita Her Rights" that Lola was wearing pantyhose that were bunching on her. *She and Lana are twins, and are voiced by the same voice actress. **It's also the same in the Latin American, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Swedish, and Arabic dubs. *Whenever she enters beauty pageants, she has two false front teeth. *She has blue eyes, as shown in the episode "Study Muffin," when she was looking at Hugh through a periscope. **This also means Lana has blue eyes too, since they are identical twins. *Her name comes from Dolores, which means "sorrow" in Latin. *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Hola. Unlike the other Loud siblings in the Polish dub, she has no nickname. **Lola's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lily, (much like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin) and Ronnie Anne. **Lola's Portuguese dubber, Raquel Ferreira, also voices Luna, Lana and Clyde . **Lola's Filipino dubber, Marick Dacanay, also voices Lily (just like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin), but not Lana. *Despite having a plush unicorn in her room, and "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" implying she loves horses, she doesn't like Princess Pony. *According to The Loud House Instagram, when Lola grows up, she wants to be a queen or empress. **She says that she would like to become whichever has the "sparkliest crown." *She is impressed by business centers, as seen in "Suite and Sour." *It is revealed in "Brawl in the Family" that she snores loudly when she sleeps. *It is revealed in "A Tattler's Tale" that she is the tattletale of the family. This happened before in "Sleuth or Consequences." *According to Episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Lola's favorite movie hasn't come out yet, because she has not starred in anything yet. *After "Patching Things Up," both she and Lana are Bluebell Scouts. *It is shown in "Fed Up" that Lola has baking skills. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram: **The one place she wants to go is the Miss World Pageant in 2030. **Her biggest pet peeve is glitter that cakes (to cover/encrust), and her one wish would be to get rid of it. **There's a lot of stuff no one knows about her, but she will reveal them in a future autobiography. *Lola is seen swearing in "Job Insecurity," which is censored by Leni's hair dryer. *Lola does not like reading because she is not good at it, as shown in "Read Aloud." *Lola is the first of Lincoln's younger sisters to host the family podcast Listen Out Loud. *It is shown in "A Tattler's Tale" that she can play the harmonica. *It is revealed in "No Place Like Homeschool" that Lola is homeschooled during pageant season. *According to the episode "The Mad Scientist," Lola does not know what an institute is. *It is implied that Lola is bad at her education, such as in "Rita Her Rights" where she says her teacher takes breaks a lot and screams in an empty locker. Also, in "Ruthless People," Rita says Lynn Sr. has to attend 20 parent-teacher conferences, including Lola's, meaning her parent-teacher conferences go badly. *Lola lost a beauty pageant for the first time in "Gown and Out." *It is revealed in Rita's episode of Listen Out Loud that Lola eats cake after bedtime. *It is revealed in "Tea Tale Heart" that every time she eats cheese before bed, she'll get nightmares from her sleep. *Lola appears to give the most hugs out of any sibling in the Loud family, as seen in "Out of the Picture," "Read Aloud", and "Gown and Out." Category:Characters Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Hero Sluggers Category:Children Category:Preteens Category:Royal Woods Citizens Category:Michiganders Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Boxing Practitioners Category:Wing Chun Practitioners Category:Krav Maga Practitioners Category:Judo Practitioners Category:Shotokan Practitioners Category:Taekwondo Practitioners Category:Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Jiu-Jitsu Practitioners Category:Karate Practitioners Category:Kickboxing Practitioners Category:Aikido Practitioners Category:Bagua Practitioners Category:Muay Thai Practitioners Category:Fujian White Crane Practitioners Category:Shaolin Kung Fu Practitioners Category:Cardio Kickboxing Practitioners Category:Kettlebell Workout Practitioners Category:Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu Practitioners Category:Sanda Practitioners Category:Greco-Roman Wrestling Practitioners Category:Tai Chi Practitioners Category:Mixed Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Kyokushin Practitioners Category:Dwarf Auras Category:Dragon Auras Category:Elf Auras Category:Fairy Auras Category:Giant Auras Category:Gnome Auras Category:Goblin Auras Category:Griffin Auras Category:Mermaid Auras Category:Troll Auras Category:Unicorn Auras Category:Witch Auras Category:Applaloosa Auras Category:American Paint Horse Auras Category:Morgan Horse Auras Category:Shetland Pony Auras Category:Tennessee Walking Horse Auras Category:Belgian Horse Auras Category:Lipizzan Auras Category:Gypsy Horse Auras Category:Hanoverian Horse Auras Category:Fjord Horse Auras Category:Missouri Fox Trotter Auras Category:Paso Fino Auras Category:Rocky Mountain Horse Auras Category:Breton Horse Auras Category:American Cream Draft Auras Category:Criollo Auras Category:Black Forest Horse Auras Category:Knabstrupper Auras Category:Welsh Cob Auras Category:Azteca Horse Auras Category:Brumby Auras Category:Kiger Mustang Auras Category:Australian Stock Horse Auras Category:Budyoony Horse Auras Category:Noriker Auras Category:Colorado Ranger Auras Category:Hungarian Sport Horse Auras Category:Russian Don Auras Category:Kazakh Horse Auras Category:National Show Horse Auras Category:Dülmen Pony Auras Category:Belgian Warmblood Auras Category:North Swedish Horse Auras Category:Swedish Warmblood Auras Category:Quarab Auras Category:Estonian Horse Auras Category:Welsh Pony of Cob Type Auras Category:Poitevin Horse Auras Category:Maremmano Auras Category:Losino Horse Auras Category:Noniius Horse Auras Category:Mongolian Horse Auras Category:Carthusian Auras Category:Thoroughbred Auras Category:Arabian Horse Auras Category:Mustang Auras Category:Percheron Auras Category:American Quarter Horse Auras Category:Clydesdale Horse Auras Category:Friesian Horse Auras Category:Dutch Warmblood Auras Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Pain Infliction Users Category:Water Control Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Self-Confidence Users Category:Flight Users Category:Machine Control Users Category:Possession Users Category:Solid Passage Users Category:Gigantism Users Category:High Jumping Users Category:Superhuman Intelligence Users Category:Electricity Control Users Category:Electric Transmutation Users Category:Neuropsychology Users Category:Destruction Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vortex Breath Users Category:Temperature Control Users Category:Ice Control Users Category:Tentacle Power Users Category:Sense Reading Users Category:Aura Manipulation Users Category:Universal Irreversability Users Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Cheetah Speed Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:Danger Warning Users Category:Sonic Scream Users Category:Steel Skin Users Category:Force Field Projection Users Category:Cosmic Power Users Category:Magnetic Manipulation Users Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Jump Tumble Users Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Blondes Category:Long-Haired Characters Category:Tuft-Haired Characters Category:Characters with Missing Teeth Category:Black Bead-Eyed Characters Category:Pearl Necklace Wearers Category:Earrings Wearers Category:Tiara Wearers Category:Normal Sports Bra Wearers Category:Boxing Skirt Wearers Category:Leggings Wearers Category:Normal Sock Wearers Category:Boxing Shoes Wearers Category:Hairband Wearers Category:Frilled Socks Wearers Category:Pantyhose Wearers Category:False Teeth Wearers Category:Orthodonic Headgear Wearers Category:Loud Family Members Category:Elementary School Students Category:Royal Woods Elementary School Students